


Nighttime Talks

by wanderingwonderer



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, No Beta, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingwonderer/pseuds/wanderingwonderer
Summary: A collection of things Rook and John like to talk about at various times of the night.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed
Kudos: 6





	Nighttime Talks

**Author's Note:**

> In which John insults Rook, learns the true depths of her kindness, and starts to really dislike Deputy Hudson.

Rook sat at the end of John’s ridiculously large bed, unable to sleep. So, for the time being, she tucked her knees to her chest and waited.

And waited. And _waited_.

Rook knew if she waited long enough, if she was patient enough, that she would eventually get tired. In fact, she prided herself on her patience - being a Junior Deputy in Hope County meant she had to have a large reserve of patience because _nothing ever happened_.

Except for Cheeseburger having to go on a diet, which was a given after she'd found out what they used to give him.

Rook also had to have a vast well of patience for putting up with Pratt’s antics at work. She was fairly certain that just because he had a badge, it did _not_ make handbrake turns acceptable to do in a squad car.

“Is there a reason you’re sat at the end of the bed?” John had awoken whilst Rook had been lost in her own thoughts, propped up on his elbows.

Rook looked at John with a quirk of her lips which she doubted he could see in the darkness. “As opposed to?” she asked, voice soft.

John liked that - no, _loved_ that - about Rook. He loved how she was so soft, especially compared to everything else in his life, everything he had gone through. He sat up fully, back against the headboard, and rubbed his eyes as if to help him wake up a little more. “Well, as opposed to - I don’t know, and stop me if this is a _crazy_ idea - lying down in it?” he suggested with a pat on the mattress next to him.

Rook sighed. “I guess I knew if I got into bed that I’d just end up tossing and turning all night,” she said as she lowered her legs atop the silky sheets. She played with the hem of her t-shirt for a moment. “Didn’t want to wake you up.”

“So you instead opted to just perch at the end of my bed like my personal, five-foot-three demon, and scare me half to death when I woke up?” John asked.

Rook rolled her eyes at John’s reaction. _Always with the dramatics_. “Oh, I’m your ‘personal demon’ now, am I?” she challenged as she crawled up John’s bed to sit next to him.

John was very much a fan of that sight. He welcomed her with open arms as she took her rightful position at his side, one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

“Yesterday I was the ‘light of your life’,” Rook reminded John as she rested her head on his shoulder and breathed him in.

“Well, when you wake up to see me sat at the end of the bed in the darkness in the middle of the night, you’ll see why I decided to use that particular term,” John was quick to tell Rook, though it was punctuated with a kiss to the top of her head. He took on her hands in his free hand, the one which wasn’t curled around Rook’s shoulder. John was somewhat enchanted by the contrast between Rook’s unmarked skin and his own, adorned with artwork and sins alike. As he rubbed a thumb along Rook’s knuckles, he asked, “So, what’s on your mind?”

Rook thought for a moment. “My skull?” she suggested.

John was not hugely impressed with that answer. Then again, he challenged anybody, even Joseph, to be impressed with anything at two in the morning.

Rook could feel John’s irritation as it rolled off him in waves and relented. “Fine. I was thinking about something my parents told me when I was a kid,” she said. “That I always had ‘interesting’ friends and I was always the mother hen of the group.”

John had to agree with Rook’s parents - her friends certainly were… interesting, to say the least. In fact, John wasn’t sure he had the vocabulary to accurately describe how ‘interesting’ some of her friends were - like Sharky for example.

“I remember, the first week of college and I didn’t feel like going out on this bar crawl people had planned so I stayed in with some other friends. God, I swear we must have been the last sober people on campus,” she recalled with a laugh, her smile against John’s neck for a brief moment before she started talking again. “So, this _very_ drunk friend of ours comes to where we’re hanging out and he’s screaming about how he wants to go home to some place five hours away and he’ll get the train there at, like, half ten at night.”

John snorted - he’d had his moments at college but he had never been _that_ bad. He had definitely not wanted to go home. “What happened next?”

Rook groaned. “Oh, we spent at least an hour and a half convincing him that he should just stay until the morning, until the alcohol wore off. Almost had it too.” Rook went quiet again.

This prompted John to move his head slightly so he could look down at Rook. It was no secret that he normally hung off her every word, that if there was ever a choice between having to listen to Rook read out the dictionary or listening to one of Joseph’s sermons, he’d choose Rook every time. He’d also never heard her own tales from college before so he was eager to hear them now. “Then what?” he prompted eagerly.

“You're more invested in this than I thought you would be, John.” Rook raised her head to look at John, a certain sparkle in her eyes. She briefly leaned up to press a chaste kiss to his lips before she pulled back to continue her story. “So. We almost had convinced our friend to stay - there was no way he was gonna be able to get back home at that time of night, y’know? Then an equally drunk mutual friend, who had antagonised the first drunken friend until he wanted to go home, burst into the kitchen, hears his plan to go home, and just says ‘ _Good, I’ll help you pack_ ’. An hour and a half down the drain! So he gets on the rain and it turns out the place he said he’s going to five hours away?”

“His home?”

Rook nodded. “Yep, that’s the one. Except that’s where he _used_ to live, not where he actually lives outside of term time. He and his mom had moved two years prior. Had to find a way to get his mom’s phone number and let her know what was going on.” Rook ran her free hand through her hair as she remembered how stressful that entire situation had been. She could feel her blood pressure going up even now, years after the event. “I guess my parents were right, huh?” Rook said with a snort.

“You care about people. True compassion and generosity are very hard qualities to find these days. Everybody else if so focused on themselves, so... greedy!” John stopped himself before he could go on one of his own passionate rants _à la_ Joseph. Evidently, from the way Rook felt around the back of John’s head for a manbun, he hadn’t stopped himself soon enough.

“Sorry, Joseph, could’ve sworn I was in John’s bed.” She continued before John could make a snarky comment. “You’re right though.”

John practically became a peacock at that.

Rook rolled her eyes at John. She seemed to do a lot of that with him. Perhaps she should contact Guinness - was there a world record for _Most Times a Woman Has Rolled Her Eyes Because of Her Boyfriend_? She’d look when she was at work, during some of her inevitable downtime. “Anyway, a lot of people liked to tell me that people would take advantage of me for my kindness. In fact, after we met, Hudson told me the same thing about you.”

John sat up ramrod straight at that. “What _exactly_ did she say?” He could feel his ‘ _wrath_ ’ scar as it practically throbbed.

Rook adjusted her position slightly so she could get more comfortable. “She said that you didn’t need me to give you a ride to the garage, that you could have just called for a tow truck like everybody else and waited by the side of the road for a bear to eat you.”

John’s right eye twitched at that. “I had run out of gas, it was raining, and - as you quite rightly said - I was in the middle of bear country!” He _really_ didn’t like Hudson now.

Rook was quick to placate John as she moved up onto her kneed and cupped his face in her hands. “I know, John! I was there, remember? I helped you out because I wanted to and because I’d want somebody to help me out in that situation. Besides,” she continued as she pressed several soft kisses to John’s lips and _really_ , if he was going to lie about stealing her chapstick, he should at least not have used one of her flavoured ones. “I’d say it worked out well enough in the end, hm?”

John had to agree with Rook, not that he’d do anything else with the way she kissed him. When Rook pulled back, he leaned down a little to rest his forehead against hers. “That’s an understatement, dove,” he told her as he ran his thumbs along Rook’s cheek, under her gorgeous eyes. “Now, as lovely as you are in this moonlight, do you think you might be able to get some sleep?”

“I’ll try.”

* * *

Ten minutes later, John was wide awake. “Rook?”

A disgruntled noise surfaced from Rook where she lay her head on his chest. “What?”

“What happened to your drunken friend?” John _had_ to know.

“Oh…” Rook pouted slightly as she thought back to that day. “He took the train to Port Authority, kicked his heels for an hour or so, then got the train back. Had to pick him up too and bring him back. Never mind I was in the _tightest_ Catwoman outfit known to mankind.” With that, Rook pressed a kiss to John’s chest, right where his heart was. “G’night, love.”

“Goodnight, sweethe - Wait, _a Catwoman outfit_?”

Yeah. Rook was definitely going to get that world record.

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: that whole drunken friend thing happened in real life. I was the Mom Friend.
> 
> Also, Rook is totally the Mom Friend and you are KIDDING yourself if you think otherwise. Like she probably needs a Mom Friend herself (who is Kim).
> 
> I do have an idea for my Rook in terms of backstory and whatnot but that's gonna take some time to flesh out and some dumbass (me) hasn't got it all sorted out yet.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr @ idrathershipocs


End file.
